hawkandcrocfandomcom-20200213-history
Camilla Wight-Bovein
Camilla Wight-Bovein is the former girlfriend of Dariaan Nighthawk, daughter of Mike Bovein, and has twelve sisters: Janet, Bru, Marsha, Avril, May, Joanie, Julia, Augusta, Amber, Tobi, Nova, and Dodecahedron Bovein. Childhood Camilla Wight was adopted by Mike Bovein at age of four. The identity of her real parents is unknown, but, unlike Mike's other adoptive daughters, Camilla was old enough to know her name, which she wanted to keep. Mr. Bovein agreed, and the two compromised on hyphenating Camilla's last name. Soon, Camilla attended Leonardo Elementary School, where she first met Dariaan Nighthawk, Croc, Dane, Erik Thiessen, and Wendy Greenspring. As a little girl, Camilla dreamed of getting married, living in a big house, and having one hundred babies. High School Camilla, a natural athlete, joined the Leonardo High School cheerleading squad, and started dating Hawk, the school's star amateur wrestler. The 14-year-old kids thought that they would be together forever, and promised to "save themselves" for their wedding night. All was seemingly going well for the young couple in love, until an incident involving Camilla's sister, Joanie, made their father re-think the safety of Leonardo. He decided to move back to Thailand, and take all thirteen of his teenage daughters with him. Camilla and Hawk were forced to break up. Before she left for Thailand, Camilla's eldest sister, Janet, invited Camilla to come to a frat party at her college. There, Camilla had her first experiences with alcohol, and in a drunken stupor, met the then-21-year-old Gila Consuelos. The two, in their drunkenness, found their way to a bedroom and began making out. Camilla's memory on the exact details are hazy, but the police showed up at the rowdy party. Knowing she was underage, Camilla snuck out the window and ran home, wearing someone else's pants (her daisy-duke shorts had been lost much earlier in the party). The next day, the Bovein family departed for Thailand, and nobody in Leonardo heard from them, again. At some point while in Thailand, the nearly flat-chested Camilla decided to get breast implants. Adulthood Nearly a decade later, Camilla returned to Leonardo, and found her ex-boyfriend, Dariaan! She immediately leapt into his arms, and then saw that he was with their old high school friend, Beth Tungland, as well! Camilla smothered Beth in hugs, before coming to the realization that the two of them had become an item, and Dariaan had broken his promise to her about "saving himself" until he and Camilla's wedding night. Camilla was devastated by this news, but she and Dariaan exchanged telephone numbers, intending to keep in touch, in the future. Traveling to her old high school hang out, Hungry Wolf Pizza, Camilla ran into another familiar face -- Gila Consuelos! Gila overreacted and said that Camilla ruined his life that night, several years before. Overhearing this exchange, Ems introduced herself to Camilla, and eased the upset girl's mind. Camilla still stays in touch with Hawk, although he has recently moved away from Leonardo to the nearby Gavelston. It is unknown what Camilla is up to, currently. Category:characters